demiwizards
by Girlslikegirlslikeboysdonothin
Summary: Mostly O.C. story but it does have characters concepts and places from each book, it's about children of Hades and Nyx blessed by all the gods so they can defeat chaos, and voldemort and stop them from destroying the world
1. Chapter 1

I just wanna go home

I don't wanna be a demigod

I want mommy

All this is ringing in my head over and over again as I look at my little sister sleep in my arms

She's scared, afraid of what might happen but to be honest I am too

Since we were five we were all we had, our mother died in some weird accident and we kept getting thrown from place to place always getting moved or kicked out

They'd call us the terrible twins and pick on us because we we're different

We have golden eyes with little silver flicks, just like our mother, we have long red/brown hair that change in the winter, but mostly its our brains

We have photographic memories, we never forget anything

They call us freaks because we lack their stupidity

They would always get angry at us I'd let them mess with me but nobody messes with Dia she is the only person I have so I get super protective

I'm Mya Brimstone but if you ever call me that you'll end up missing a body part it's just mya

"Hey" Dia said effectively breaking let out of my thoughts

I look down to see dia up looking bleary eyed in my lap

"Hey you wanna get something to eat or keep moving?" I ask

"Food" she states simply

"Ok let's see what we have" I say rummaging thru my bag

"We have 3 poptarts 3 1/2 sandwiches 4 waters, and two muffins." She states

"Muffins?"

"Muffins" she confirms "How long do you think it will take to get to pur safe house in New Jersey?"

"It would take us a few hours bit we'd be there before sundown,"

*At New Jersey safe house*

"Mya" Dia says tapping me

"What's up" I say groggly

"Do you hear that?" She ask

"Hear what?"

"That" she says point to a dark figure

"Shit" I say trying to get my sword out

"Hey what's up ladies?" A goat looking dude says

"Who are you?" Dia say pointing her sword at his throat

I copy her actions with my blade being a little bit lower than hers

"No need for casualties ladies I'm trying to help"

"Sure you are goat boy"

"I'm serious I'm Dustin and I'm a centar my cousin Chiron runs a camp for people like you"

"And that is?" I say furiously

"Demigods, it's called camp half blood and you need to go there it's one of the only safe places for demigods"

"Where is this camp?"

"It's close to New York it's huge you can't miss it."

"Can you take us there?"

"Yes but there someone you need to meet...Joey it's safe now you can come out."

We heard a the bushes rustle and a boy that looked to be about five came out

"Joey this is umm...?"

"Mya I'm mya and this is dia."

"Hi mya hi Dia."

"Hey Joey." Dia said shyly

"Um if you don't mind me asking how old are you Joey?" I ask

"I'm five."

"That's cool me and Dia are 10." I said "so just one more question Joey... why were alone before Dustin found assuming he found you like he found us."

"I was looking for my sister, after daddy died, she gave me these," he said pointing to his dagger and sword, "and told me not to be scared because the things that killed daddy were coming back for us but she was gonna kill the this time, and she told me to hide."

"Hey Joey are you hungry?" Dia asked looking at joeys small frame

"Yeah you got any food?" He Asked excited

"How do you feel about poptarts and a sandwich?"

"I could eat table right now it doesn't matter."

"Hey Dustin can I talk to you over here?"

"Yeah sure what's up."

"When you found him was he that small?"

"When I found him he was starving and sick so I gave him ambrosia and trail mix."

"Um do you mind if we take him with us? Cause for some reason a lady said that I have to take care of my little brother, and right now I see so much of him in Dia that it's scary because I barley know the kid."

"If someone was warning you then maybe you could be related to him I think you should take him but don't tell them yet."

"Ok let's go tell them." I said walk towards Dia and Joey "Hey Joey how do you feel about staying with us until we get to camp half blood?"

"Can I? can I really?" He asks excitedly

"Of course you can."

A/N: I'm gonna post weekly


	2. Chapter 2

*Flashback start*

"What's that Jamie," Joey said tugging on his sister's sleeve

"What's what Joe," Jamie ask tentatively

"In the bushes silly." Joey says pointing to the bushes where a pair of red glowing eyes wait

The creature steps out to revel his form when Joey runs towards him and hugs him by the neck

"Puppy!" Joey squeals as the beast snarls as it comes out of its momentary shock

"Joey thats no puppy go get dad tell him it's Lycon," Jamie half shouted half scream

"What's a ly-" Joey asked

"Joey get behind me now" Jamie said pulling out a double edged celestial bronze and imperial gold sword

"Dad monsterws are in the yard" Joey screamed looking for his dagger or sword

"On it." Peter called armed with a golden sword and his wand

"Joey go in the house."

"But I've been training I can handle it."

"Dammit Joey pls listen I don't wanna lose you just go in the house pls."

"Fine." Joey huffs running into the house just to turn around as he hears a loud scream, he see his dad on the ground bleeding, then the world turns red and he is in the air stricking down monster after monster till there all gone, then he blacks out

*Flashback over*

"Joey Joey are you ok?" Mya asks

"Huh what I'm fine just a bad dream."

"Do you want me to get Dia?" Mya asks

"No sis I'm fine," he says making mya smile, he'd taken to calling the sis after a few months

"You said you need me?" Dia says coming from behind a tree

"I'm fine never better...you ok sis what happened to your arm?" He asked

"Fell from a tree," the older girl stated

"Wow dumbest lie ever."

"Shut up Joey."

"He's right come on give me your arm D." Her twin said

"Yeah Yeah ok." Dia grumbled

"When are we heading to camp?"

"After we eat"

"What do you guys want?" Mya said pulling on a apron

"Food," Dia states simply

"Really? So if I put two raw eggs in front of you, would you eat them," Mya shoots back

"How about cooked food? Or edible food." Joey asks

"Yeah,Yeah whatever," mya grumbles

*At camp half blood*

"Hey I'm Dia and this My sister mya, and my brother Joey they said this is a safe place for children like us?"

"Yes I'm Chiron the camp leader, so do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Yeah our step mom came to visit us so I'm pretty sure our dad is Hades."

"By step mom you mean Persephone?"

"Yeah,"

"Well that's definitely strange considering she hates most of Hades children." Chiron said scratching his beard

"With all due respect i'm wondering if you perhaps got another child of Hades named jamie?" Joey asked

"Yes we do, do you wish to see her?"

"Yeah she's been gone for a while." Joey said buzzing with excitement

"Nico these are your New brothers and sisters, can you take them to see Jamie while I talk to dinyuos." Chiron asked calling out to a pale boy with jet black hair and a surprising smile considering he was scowling 3 seconds ago

"Hey I'm Nico."

"Cool I'm Mya,"

"I'm Joey,"

"Last but not least I'm the great and amazing dun dun dun dun Dia."

"So how do you know Jamie?" Nico asks

"She's my sister not just on the godly side,"

"Oh well she's with Bianca practising shadow control come on." He said heading towards a huge black building

*Inside the building*

"Hey Jamie you got some visitors." Nico says as he taps he shoulder

"Who are they?"

"Our brother and sisters."

Jamie turns around to see Joey and two girls standing next to him

"Joey?" She says in a faint cry

"Jamie!" Joey exclaims running up to her and pulling her into a tight hug

"I thought you were dead, I look for you everywhere." Jamie cried

"Me too,"

"Who are your friends?"

"Their our sisters Dia and Mya silly."

"Dia, Mya this is Jamie,

Jamie this is Dia and Mya,"

"Have I seen you before?"

A/N: Cliffy yay


	3. Chapter 3

*Last time*

"Have I seen you before?"

*Now*

"Wait your last name doesn't happen to De Lacruis?"

"Jamie what's going on." Joey asked suddenly alarmed

"Joey pls tell me that's not your last name," Dia screamed

"I'm sorry D," Joey muttered " I can't,"

"Your dead! I put up with your shit for three years three fucking years, your fucking dead," Dia shouted grabbing Jamie by her throat while she rises in the air taking Jamie with her only to have Mya follow her, grabbing her waist and pulling her down

"Dia stop stop let her at least explain," mya screamed

"No mya you took all her shit for three years trying to protect me Mya I saw the scars and bruises you could have died Mya,"

"Dia I forgave her a long time ago it doesn't matter let her down please."

"Ok," Dia whisper calming down coming back to the ground, turning to her sister, "Mya," she cried out

"Shh...it's ok D." Mya said wrapping her sister in a tight hug "Wanna go to sleep D?" The slightly older girl said Dia just nodded "Good night," Mya said shocking Dia to sleep, laying her body gently on the floor

"Um would you like to explain what the hell just happened," Nico shout furiously

"Yes but for now I need to get Dia a bed she's gonna be out for a while." Mya said glancing at her younger sister

"With all the energy she used you might wanna take her to the infirmary." Bianca said

"Lead the way," mya said picking her twin up

"Ok...do you need any help?" Bianca asked opening the door for her

"You'd 've surprised how many times I've had to carry her to bed over the years, I can manage, but is Jamie ok?"

"Yeah Joey helped her up and took her to the infirmary."

"Ok good." She said following the older girl

"I'm wondering how come you can fly if your a child of Hades?"

"Honestly I don't know we found out we could fly when we were eight so..."

"Well we're here," Bianca said opening the door for her "Will we have a patient for you."

"What happened to her," Will said taking Dia and lying her down on a bed

"She got into a fight with Jamie and used a good amount to energy trying to kill her," Bianca recounted

"Oh then Mya put her to sleep."

"Are you a child of Hypnos?" Will questioned looking over at May

"No were actually children of Hades,"

"Damn then why was she trying to kill her own sister?"

"Long story,"

"I've got time these two aren't waking up any time soon," he shrugged

"Ok, so basically when we we're younger we used to get picked on up until we ran away a few months ago, so anyways all the children in classes at school hated us for some reason, and loved to bully us, they'd get angry an when we answered a question right, or when we won something they'd take it from us or smash it, they wouldn't let us play with them because we we're to young to play with them, then it had these three girls, they'd trip me when the teachers not looking corner me in the bathrooms and jump me, and I never told anyone because they threatened to hurt Dia so I kept quite and never fought back for three years trying to protect her, but Dia found out and told the teacher, but the teacher turned out to be a monster she almost killed us, she kept calling us demigods, and I had enough I had to protect Dia I got angry and started throwing shadows, and lightning at the thing until it disappeared then three men came in and told us we weren't safe, and that we should check the bracelet and necklace our mother gave us, then they told us we needed to find a camp and they gave us each a bag with money food and clothes in it then we ran away."

"Um earlier you said that they said you we're too young to play with them but wasn't everybody the same age?"

"No me and Dia skipped first grade and kindergarten so we ended you being two years younger than everybody else,"

"Are you sure your not children of athena?" Will asked

"Positive our stepmom visited us after we ran away and helped us...by the way what's a champion?"

"Well in our world it means a child blessed by one of the gods, why?"

"Cause Persephone called us her champions."

"I'm just wondering did she try to kill you cause it like a given for Persephone to hate all of Hades demigod children,"

"No, she was all nice and was worrying acting all motherly,"

"Oh that's definitely str-" Will was cut off by someone saying

"I'm sorry Mya,"

 **A/N: Just gonna leave this here**


	4. Chapter 4

*Last time*

"I'm sorry mya,"

*now*

"Its ok Jamie," Mya said

"No it's not it tortured you for three years mya I deserve what Dia did to me and even more for the pain she went easy on me I've seen her at her best a trust me that wasn't it,"

"I know Dia isn't a killer but she has a short fuse."

"Jamie you've got some explaining to do," Bianca cut in

"I know," Jamie sighed, "When I was in school with them I knew the teacher was a monster, I tried to kill her but I couldn't so she made me a deal that if I picked on them she wouldn't come after me or my family, I should told my dad but I was too scared so I just kept doing as she told me to do then you guys ran away, and she attacked my family, and killed my dad," Jamie recounted

"Um...Jamie you do know that Hades isn't dead right?" Will asked

"Oh I forgot to mention he was my step dad he married my mom a year after Joey was born then when she died he kept us instead of giving us away like his mother told him to do."

"Oh I'm sorry we should've let you explain,"

"Its ok I'm the one who should be apologizing...sis" the older girl said making mya smile

"No it should be me," Dia said groggily

"Took you long enough," May teased

"Yes Mya make fun of the sick why don't you," Dia retorted

"Your not sick you lazy bum we've done that a million times,"

"Yeah yeah at least I had sweet dreams...I was in a forest of candy and when I got to the center there was a lot of food like everywhere," Dia said

"Your always thinking about food...don't act like I didn't hear you talking about pizza, and Chinese food," Bianca said laughing

"Now that you started talking about food I'm hungry," Jamie pouted

"Well dinners in 20 minutes so let's go get you settled in the Hermes cabin,"

"Why are we going to the Hermes cabin? Aren't we Hades children," Mya questioned

"Yes but according to camp rules all the 'unclaimed' has to stay in the Hermes cabin."

"How long do we have to wait to get claimed?" Dia asked suddenly feeling better

"It varies really but you came on the right day cause after dinner were playing capture the flag,"

"Should be fun," Muttered Dia

*Cabin 11*

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin lades I'm the cabin leader Connor,"

"Mhm Hi...when do we get food," Dia asked

"Dia really," may said shaking her head

"Twins?" Travis asked popping up out of nowhere

"Yup...so I'm guessing your twins too huh?" Mya asked

"Yep were-" Connor started

"The one and only-" Travis said

"Stoll twins"Connor finished

"When do we get food?" Dia asked

"Right about...Now," Travis said as the conch horn blew

"Everybody ready?" Connor ask

"Yeah," they all muttered

*Dinner*

"Dia really pizza and Chinese food?" Mya said after she gave her offerings to Hades and Persephone

"What? Tell me it doesn't look good,"

"Whatever." Dia said as Chiron entered stomping his hoof on the marble to get attention

"The Hermes and Athena cabin will be leading capture the flag today Cabin leader get up and come get your flags and choose your team,"

Connor and Travis got up while some blonde from the Athena table got up

"Hermes will choose first," Chiron said

"We choose the Ares cabin," the Stoll twins said

"Annabeth who will you choose?" Chiron asked

"I choose the Hectate cabin,"

"Can we just choose the rest in one choice to save time?" Connor said

"Yeah you first," Annabeth said

"Ok I want hephestus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, hypnos, morpheus, and Apollo,"

"Ok I guess I have every one else annabeth said as the conch horn blew signalling the end of dinner

"Ok team lets go," Travis shouted

*Planning site*

"Ok Clarrise we want your best fighters protecting the flag the rest on patrol for loose campers in the trees, Will we want at least one of your campers with each group, Katie can your cabin, scattering the woods and catch anyone trying to get through and hang them on tree, Thalia can half your cabin take to the skys the rest on foot patrol, Clovis can your cabin scatter and put people to sleep, Jake can your cabin got thru the middle as a distraction, and hectate spells every where basically free running taking out anybody from the other side, Bianca your cabin and mine will go into the woods and look for the flag," Connor said

"Ok boss," everyone chanted smugly

"Hey I can smarten up sometimes," Connor countered

"Dia, May, and Joey do you have weapons?" Travis asked

"Yeah," they said pulling out the swords and daggers

"Ok we need to get you armor and we're all set," Connor said leading them to the armory

"Do you guys know how to fight?" Travis asked

"Really? Just because we're young doesn't mean anything I bet Dia can beat you," Joey said

"Oh really? That's cute but no i'm one of the best fighters here,"

"If you don't be live him let's have a spar and see who wins," Dia said "Oh and advice don't spar with Mya,"

"Ok come on," Travis said get into fighting stance with his sword

"Ok," Dia said turning her bracelet to a her double edged celestial bronze and imperial golden sword

"WOAH! Where'd you get a sword like that," Travis asked nervously

"My mom," Dia smirked

"Nice lady?" Travis asked

"Very...shall we?" She asked

"Ok," Travis said getting in position He swung his blade only for Dia to catch it and force his blade up with hers then suddenly let go and slam the flat of her blade on his chest knocking him a few feet away she comes closer and strikes attempting to disarm him only for him to counter it and strike, she catches his blade and pushes his sword down forcing him to drop it and then she drop kicks him placing her sword by his throat, leaving everyone else speechless as Joey and Mya cheer

"Thank you thank you," Dia says bowing "Mya taught me everything I know,"

"Thanks for the credit sis," Mya says "oh and good job with the orange giant,"

"One day you have to teach me that move Mya," Joey say excitedly

"How is tommorow?" Mya asked

"Perfect," he said giving her a hug

"Hey nice fighting kid?" Clarrise says

"Thanks but Mya taught me everything and belive me she's a million times better than me,"

"Clarrise," she says

"Dia, and this is Mya," Dia says pointing at her sister who is in a seemingly animated conversation Witt Joey

"So who's your godly parent?"

"Hades, you?"

"Are you sure you're not a child of Ares I mean we could be sisters by the way you fight,"

"Sadly I'm positive I'm a child of Hades,"

"Well that su-"

Blrugghhh

"Well that's the signal to set up gotta go," Clarrise says running off

 **A/N: forgot to say all I own is the oc's from this story**


	5. Chapter 5

Dia Pov

I'm so excited I can't wait as long as I have mya and Joey by me I know that we can win

"May, Dia, and Joey I want you to go the woods on the left, Nico, Bianca, and Jamie take the right, My cabin scatter around if you find the flag get it and go," Travis said

I glad I'm with them this should be a piece of cake

"Come on," Mya said running into the woods

"Mya enemies three o clock," Joey whispered

"On it," I reply

I use the shadows to hide me, I here a branch snap and turn around to find a floating dagger I grab the dagger and splash mud one the person who was hiding ignoring there protest, I clip the person as there hat falls off revealing an angry annabeth, I tie her up then IM Travis telling him we got her

"Just nick her and leave her the harpies are going to take her," Travis says

"Ok thanks," I say swiping across the screen

"Oh here's you knife I say throwing it to her making sure it grazes her thigh

"D come on we need to get the flag," I here Mya shout

"Coming," I says shadow traveling next to her "Where's Joey?" I ask

"The tree," Mya says

"Of course,"

"Guys I found the flag got left about 200 ft there's only three people on duty," Joey whispers from the trees

"Got it," I say covering my self in shadows, we get to there base in less than two minutes, we took down there defenses in less than five

"Pyramid?," I ask

"Pyramid," they confirm

Me and my lift Joey on our shoulda as he takes the flag then we shadow travel to our side of the field as the flag turns grey with the unclaimed symbol

Blurgghgg

"We won," Me, Mya, and Joey shouted but nobody seemed happy the all were staring above us

"What!?" I screamed

"You need to look up," Travis said

I look up to see a dark staff surrounded by a star of David inside a crescent moon, the hand of eris, a scale, a torch crossed over wheat grains, a smaller version of what looked like Olympus, a swan with a sword, and two inverted torches

"All hail Joseph De Lacruis, May Brimstone, Dia Brimstone, and Jamie Da LaCrius children of Hades, champions of Olympus, Nyx, Thantos, Enyo, Eris, Nemisis, and Persephone," Chiron said

"Ave Hail," the campers said

My brain was going a million miles per minute, I couldn't believe I was blessed by the entire Olympus, and Nyx she like the most powerful goddess there is, I turn my head to see Jamie next to me with and unreadable face

"Jamie?" I whisper "You ok?"

"The entire Olympus, lady nyx..." she trailed off

I slid Jamie off our shoulders and hugged Jamie, I felt Joey and Mya join in as Tears started to sprout from Jamie's eyes

"All this time I thought I was just another worthless kid that Hades didn't want," Jamie said still sobbing

"Shss I know, I know," Mya said rubbing her back "He just was waiting for the right time,"

"Awww," someone cooed

We turn around to see lady Aphrodite behind us

"Hello lady Aphrodite may I ask why you are visiting?" Chiron asked

"Oh yes I have a message from Olympus,"

"Mom?" Selena called from behind us

"Oh hello darlings, oh piper I love the outfit very fierce you too selena, I'm glad my children are training people tend to call them useless, but I've seen piper take down one of Hades children, and selena took down one of Zeus' brats... but anyways my champions all of Olympus wants to visit you, but I fear there is too many of them so prepare for training sessions as you dream, and you will need to take a trip to camp Jupiter because some other Roman gods and goddesses have claimed as there champions and you all have the powers of both Hades and Pluto because your father visited your mothers in both aspects, oh and there should be more of Olympus champions when you get to camp Jupiter you need to find them when you visit and take them here to be claimed on there Greek side ta-da," Aphrodite said disappearing in a shower of pink sparkles

"Well this has been a long night Joey, Dia, Jamie, and Mya you can move your stuff to whatever cabin you please seeing as your the champions of Olympus, the rest of you should get ready for bed," Chiron said effectively cutting off all the whispers

"What cabin are you crashing in?" I ask Mya

"Hades," she said

"Me too," Joey says

"Me three," Jamie says

"Then I guess I am too," I say

"Hey," Clarrise says "See I told you we could be sisters,"

"Yeah crazy huh," I say

"So what cabin are you staying in?"

"The Hades cabin," I answer

"Cool...see you later," Clarrise said running off

*Hades Cabin*

"Hey how are y'all holding up?" Bianca asks

"So far so good," Jamie says

"That's good you guys look like you need some sleep, the bunks are in the back,"

"Ok thanks," I say

*Middle of the night*

"Dia can I sleep with you?" I hear Joey whisper

"Yeah come on," I say lifting my blanket for him

"Thanks," no problem

*Morning*

"Hey come on guys we have to be at breakfast in half an hour," Bianca calls out

"I'm up I'm up," I say sitting upright I look down to see that may snuck into my bed along with Joey "Come on," I say shaking them

"What?" Mya groans rolling over only to fall on the floor startling Joey

"What was that?" Joey asks

"Mya falling off my bed," I say laughing

"Its not funny," May groans, "I'm going back to sleep,"

"On the floor?" I ask

"Yep,"

"But you'll miss breakfast," Jamie says

"Food where's food?" Mya says jolting awake

"Get ready," I say throwing cargo pants and a t-shirt at her

*Breakfast*

Mya Pov

Everyone was staring at us, it was creepy they stoped when Dia screamed at them to mind there Damn business and stop starring at us, Chiron just shook his head forcing his smile down

"So what are we doing today?" I ask

"Chiron told me you all have to train with the Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite cabins, and us today, and tomorrow you got to camp Jupiter with Nico," Bianca saI'd

Seven God's appeared in a flash I recognized Nyx, and Thantos first then the others

"Hello my champions." Nyx said

"Our champions mother," Morpheus and Thantos said along with Enyo and eris

"Yes, yes I know," Nyx said, "Now I have blessed each of you with different powers so that your not the exact same, you will learn how to use then but it will not be easy, understood?"

"Yes lady Nyx," we answered

"Don't start with all that lady stuff it's so dull, you can call me Nyx or Mother, considering you are my adoptive children,"

"Hello nice to see you again my champions, the powers you get from me help you controlled the weather and seasons, you can use this to your advantage if you use it correctly," she said

"I see this is where you've ran off to," a deep voice called from behind us

"You have no right to be here father," Thantos spat "leave now,"

"Oh I will as soon as you're mother come with me," Erebus says

"Never," Enyo screamed eyes ablaze

-Ares flashes in-

"Erebus leave mother alone," Ares said

"Silence you bastered you and your sister are ungrateful you are lucky I let you live," Erebus spat

"Erebus leave this camp, and leave my children alone, father Choas will not tolerate this madness,"

"No I won't, and that is why I wish to bless these young hero's, but only if the accept my blessing," Chaos said apearing out of the shadows

I looked at Dia, Joey, and Jamie and we all agreed

"Father chaos we-"

 **A/N: All mistakes are mine I only own the oc's and please review and tell me how I did**

 _ **-simba**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just an update I just want your opinion on something so please go to my profile and vote on my poll please the faster its done the the faster I can update**

 ** _-simba_**


End file.
